Teen Bop
by byyyyeeee
Summary: Ohkay, form the twister mind of Rika comes a story that was caught in my mind by thinking of Chapter 4 of "I Want More" and my STUPID musical...T_T enjoy


Ohkay, another story from the weird minded Rika...well, thsi was just something i thought up when i was trying to write the 4th chapter to "I Want More" ^^; Hope you like it, sinc eit's my second fic on fanfiction.net...um, take note this is a little A/L but it's when their in our time (again...i just love these ^^;) and they are either 10 or 12 o_o be afraid...and it is not suppost to be entertaining or understandable, so, yeah...right...anyway, just read and reveiw!!  
  
  
****  
Teen Bop  
****  
  
Pop, Bop, Pop, Bop...These are the words that sang into Legolas' head, with his spiffy Walkman CD player PLAYING THE NEW CD: Teen Bop. "Pop, Bop Pop!" Legolas sang out of tune to the new CD he just got and skipped over to Aragorn's house.  
  
"Pop, Bop, Bopity Popity..." Legolas still sang out of tune and knocked aimlessly at the door. Aragorn opened it before Legolas stopped his knocking and knocked Aragorn on the head about 5 times. Legolas stopped, then skipped in, still singing. Aragorn groaned,"Hello to you too, Legolas..." Then slammed the door shut. Legolas sang,"Bop bop booooopity bop!" while Aragorn scooted to the living room were Legolas was sitting down, humming now. "My mom and dad isn't home, but i'm sure you can stay for a while." "Bop pop bop..." "Legolas?" "Bop popity bop bop bop..." "..."  
  
Aragorn sat next to him and poked him a couple of times, then sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get the elf's attention, even if he hit him on the head with a metal bat. Standing up, he made his way (slowly) to the kitchen and called out,"Would you like anything to drink?" "Bop pop pop pop..." "Soda?" "Pop pop..." "That's what I thought..." Aragorn grabbed two Pepsi's and walked to the cough and Legolas was gone. "Legolas?" Aragorn sat the drinks down and looked around, then heard faintly from another room,"Bop pop bop bop..." Aragorn (quietly annoyed) sighed and ran to his room, noticing Legolas sitting on the bed, still singing that stupid song. He growled angrily and tried to get Legolas' attention, but failed in trying. Legolas jummped off the bed and ran to the kitchen, where he sat singing the song again.  
  
Aragorn made a face then walked to the living room and put on cartoons. Legolas came skipping out and sat on Aragorn's lap, still singing the Teen Bop song. Aragorn raised a brow confused between how damn long that song was and why Legolas was on his lap. Then he got an idea! No, no, that can't be it! Aragorn thought, then smiled,"Maybe it is!" He grabbed Legolas and walked outside to see many kids signing that annoying song. Aragorn's eyes widened,"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" he ran back inside and locked the door.   
  
Just then, 10 or 15 kids came storming through the door, knocking it down, signing that song. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Aragorn ran, taking Legolas with him.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn huffled and puffled, tired and looked behind himt o hear a faint sound of signing...they wer closing around him! Aragorn tried to escape, but couldn't and suddenly was trapped by that annoying song! Aragorn took out his lazer beam,"Whoa, cool!" and shot off all the kid's heads and jummped up and down,"VICTORY!" then looked at Legolas. "Oh, right." He shot his head off too and jummped up and down. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"A grown-up Aragorn woke up with a start, sweat dripping down his face. He looked around and saw nothing was wrong, then sighed and flopped back down on his pillow. He rolled his eyes to look at the clock that read 4:27 A.M. He shook his head and hugged the picture of Legolas he had and prayed that would never happen in real life...  
  
  
END ._.  
  
ehe...um...well..it's 10:00 P.M., i'm sorta tired and my vision is blurry T_T well, hope you enjoyed it...oh, if you don't get it, Aragorn was dreaming. I wouldn't have put Legolas so stupid-like, you know it! :p anyway, R/R!! (even if it's just for flames ;x)  
  
From the dangerous mind~*  
Luvness-  
Rika 


End file.
